


drink up

by sengen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, i've written drunk senku, now it's gen's turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen/pseuds/sengen





	drink up

Gen thought he could get by with whining, almost able to run from such dangerous predicament but not until he found himself down the ground, a bowl of liquor in his hand.Exactly what he was escaping from. 

_This will be bad._ He recited a litany of prayersin his mind as he downed one bowl, burning sensation spreading in his throat. He knew how liquor greatly affects his state of mind, and by great, that could mean a lot of things ranging from: embarrassing, emo and wild (don't ask for the context) Gen. Those are just a few. 

_Uh-oh._ He can already feel the surging effect of that single bowl. Usually, the first stage of drunk Gen isn't too dangerous, but it would be less likely as the liquor hits really hard. "You don't look so good, boy" Chuckling, a villager studied his obviously sick face and proceeded in giving him another full bowl. _You noticed yet here you are, giving me another one to drink. Seriously..._ Gen grumbled. The surroundings began to blur as he forced himself to finish the second bowl. 

"You okay there, mentalist?" If Senku didn't appear, he would've forgotten the important information he should be relaying. He thought of how this shouldn't be allowed to wait, but given his current state, he'd only mess up. "A-ah, not really, Sen-" 

"Drink up!" Another villager showed up with a wide grin and, of course, liquor. Probably due to drunkenness, he unintentionally lounged his huge build on the smaller man, and so Gen was forced to chug the drink quickly. _Was this my second or third? I've lost count, oh god, I've lost-_ "That's the spirit!!" 

Just by that, he completely lost awareness for the whole night

...

Unsurprisingly, he had a one hell of a headache the other day as Chrome told him about the mortifying behavior he displayed last night, and the liquor, of course.

Apparently, he reached the "wild Gen" stage, and he didn't dare ask Chrome about the details. 


End file.
